


As Long As I've Waited

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Post Season 8, background curtis/shiro, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: “When we were together...I loved you. I still love you, I do. I always have, a-and I always will. I know that won’t change. But lately...”“Lance!”He glanced up to see Hunk and Keith waving at him from the base of the hill the statue rested on. They were both grinning. Hunk was in his usual chef’s outfit, but Keith had changed out of his Marmora outfit and into jeans and a jacket. He waved back, cupping a hand around his mouth. “Be down in a tick!”Hunk gave him a thumbs up and turned to the ship attendant to tip him. Keith gave him a long once over, smile fading just a bit into something a little softer, and he nodded at Lance before joining Hunk.Lance sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. His fingers dug into his hair and he pressed his lips together. “Lately I’ve...I don’t know. I still love you, but I...I think I also love someone else...more."





	As Long As I've Waited

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Just a soft Christmas Klance story, something I've kind of wanted to write for a bit and finally just did. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a good holiday!

Lance was the first to arrive on Altea, stepping down off the spaceship that Coran, Pidge, and Hunk had designed for all of them and into the main courtyard with Allura’s statue. He smiled gratefully at the ship attendant who took his keys and then glanced back up at the statue. 

He’d arrived early on purpose. 

It had been almost three years since their final battle with Honerva, since Allura had died, and Lance’s feelings had been weighing on him lately more than they had before. Or rather, a lack thereof. 

He approached the statue quietly, hands tucked in his pockets. The Altean’s who had been at the base saw him and waved, retreating before he could ask them otherwise. They had always been kind about leaving Lance alone at the base of the statue. 

“Long time no see,” he chuckled, ducking his chin and smiling. “It’s uh...been a while. But today is Christmas on Earth, and Altea is the closest place for all of us to come together. Hunk and Keith were on a diplomacy mission together, and Pidge is bringing Shiro up later. Curtis is coming, too. He’s never been to Altea before.” 

He frowned, lowering his eyes and twisting the tails of his jacket in his hands. “I...I was supposed to come up with them, but...I wanted to talk. Not to you, I guess, but...you’d know what I mean if you were here.” 

Lance took a deep breath and turned away from the statue, sitting down on the stone steps leading up to the base of her feet and putting his chin in his hands. There were flowers all around him. Somehow, it was easier to speak when he wasn’t looking at her face. 

“When we were together...I loved you. I still love you, I do. I always have, a-and I always will. I know that won’t change. But lately...” 

“Lance!” 

He glanced up to see Hunk and Keith waving at him from the base of the hill the statue rested on. They were both grinning. Hunk was in his usual chef’s outfit, but Keith had changed out of his Marmora outfit and into jeans and a jacket. He waved back, cupping a hand around his mouth. “Be down in a tick!” 

Hunk gave him a thumbs up and turned to the ship attendant to tip him. Keith gave him a long once over, smile fading just a bit into something a little softer, and he nodded at Lance before joining Hunk. 

Lance sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. His fingers dug into his hair and he pressed his lips together. “Lately I’ve...I don’t know. I still love you, but I...I think I also love someone else...more. Is that crazy? That’s crazy. Or maybe it’s not. I don’t know.” 

He turned back around, dragging his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around his knees. In the distance, juniberry trees cultivated by his mother danced in the breeze. 

“But I realized that I can’t live the rest of my life without someone. I know you would want me to be happy. I know you would want me to find love again. Maybe that’s...that’s what makes it so hard. But I think I’m ready to do something about it. About...about him.” 

He swallowed, shutting his eyes. 

It had been hard to admit, even to himself. He’d known his whole life he was attracted to guys. But it was different when he had still loved Allura, when the realization had slapped him in the face. 

When he opened his eyes again, he could see the faint glow of the Altean marks on his cheeks. He chuckled and dusted a hand across the markings. “Is that a yes, then?” 

Lance could have sworn they glowed a bit brighter and he laughed again, a little more easily this time. He stood and stuck his hands into his jacket pockets, lifting his head to look up at Allura. “Thank you, Allura,” he whispered. “Merry Christmas.” 

He turned and started down the steps to join his friends. As he did, another spaceship settled down, this one a soft green, and Lance grinned, moving a bit faster to meet them. 

Pidge had designed the space ships to look almost like cat heads, an homage to the lions, each of them color coordinated. With some tweaks, of course. Lance had a mostly blue one, with notes of red, and Keith a mostly red one with notes of black. They were small and sleek, about the size of an apartment bedroom, and their monitors could connect across galaxies. 

Lance lifted an arm to block his face from the swirling wind, his smile widening as Shiro and Curtis hopped out, followed quickly by Pidge, who handed off her keys to the attendant with a strict look on her face – as if anyone would be so careless as to destroy something Pidge made. 

“Hey guys!” he called, flinging open his arms. 

Despite the fact that they all lived on Earth, Lance didn’t see Pidge and Shiro very often. Shiro and Curtis had been travelling the last year, spreading encouraging messages to youth, and while they all video chatted as often as they could, it wasn’t the same. Pidge had been on and off world for the last few months, helping Matt with the coalition forces stationed on Mars. He saw Pidge and Keith the most of everyone. 

It was how all these feelings had come to life in the first place. 

Curtis smiled and pulled Lance into a warm hug, rubbing his back. He had become a part of their little group easily, with soft sarcasm and good baking that nearly rivaled Hunk’s. He had remained a communication’s officer with the Garrison for a while before breaking off to spend his time travelling with Shiro. Lance had sobbed at their wedding. 

“How you doing?” Curtis asked, pulling back and squeezing Lance’s shoulders. 

Lance smiled and turned to hug Shiro tightly, sinking into the comforting grip of his friend and allowing himself just a moment of reprieve before answering. “I’m doing all right,” he managed, pulling back and smiling a little as he watched the men link pinkies. “Finally finished the certification I needed to be a teacher for young pilots, and Iverson has a job secured for me at the Garrison starting next semester.” 

“That’s fantastic!” Shiro cried in delight, clapping Lance on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you, I know how much you’ve missed piloting. And teaching is definitely something you’ll be good at, you’re great with kids.” 

Lance ducked his head to hide his blush and was promptly attacked around the chest by Pidge coming in for a hug. He had seen her most recently, about two weeks ago, but it still felt like centuries every time their group was apart. 

“You guys ready for Christmas?” Lance asked, pulling back and ruffling Pidge’s hair despite her attempts to escape. “Coran said he was gonna decorate the place.” 

Pidge snorted. “Oh, I’m so ready. Had to have my presents for you brought straight up to the guest house.” 

“Jesus Christ, Pidge,” Lance muttered. 

Shiro laughed and wrapped the girl under his arm. “What did you expect?” 

He chuckled and shook his head, starting towards the guest house, which was shaped like a miniature Castle of Lions. It had the main hall in it, and everyone had their own rooms in the building. Coran’s house was just down the street, but even he had a room for himself. There were several extra guest bedrooms, mostly used by Matt, Krolia, and Veronica. 

The group walked in through the main entrance, stopping dead in the halls. 

Coran had...definitely been decorating. 

Tinsel lined every wall, up and down, every color of the rainbow. There were lights across the ceiling, over the windows, in the corners. In the center of the room was a massive tree, also covered in tinsel and lights. Mistletoe hung in every single doorway, and Lance made a mental note to avoid that. The whole place smelled like cinnamon and cloves. 

Hunk, who was hanging up ornaments on the tree, had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He shouted in surprise when he saw everyone, dropped the box of ornaments he had in his hands, and darted in to hug the group. 

Keith came out of the kitchen with Coran, carrying a platter of cookies and laughing at something Coran had said. His eyes were sparkling when he looked up, and it made Lance’s breath catch in his throat. 

An elbow nudged his side and he glanced up to find Shiro watching him, an eyebrow lifted and a mixture of concern and amusement in his eyes. He had been the one person Lance found he could talk to about his mixed feelings, and now Lance almost regretted it. “Hey. Gonna?” 

Lance huffed and crossed his arms, watching as Pidge and Keith hugged. “I’m gonna try,” he murmured. 

Shiro’s hand squeezed his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.” 

Lance smiled and tilted his head. “Thanks, Shiro.” Then, turning to Coran: “Coran, you really outdid yourself on these decorations.” 

He accepted Hunk’s hug and Keith’s gentle fist bump as Coran responded. “Well, I had a lot of resources about Earth’s Christmas culture, and I wasn’t sure which parts you lot liked, so I put all of them together.” 

Coran gestured to a table in the corner covered in Hanukkah decorations, and another next to it with Kwanza. Lance grinned. “Well I think all of us celebrate Christmas, but Pidge is half Jewish.” 

“Dad’s side,” Pidge confirmed with a laugh. “We celebrate both.” 

“You can do that?” Coran asked in surprise. 

“Yup!” 

“Fascinating.” 

Hunk held up a bag. “Shall we exchange gifts?” 

Lance shouldered his backpack and Keith lifted up a small tote. Pidge grinned and pressed a button as Curtis began digging through his own shoulder bag, and moments later a floating table completely piled with presents, some the size of Pidge, floated out. 

Hunk’s jaw fell. “Holy shit.” 

“This might take a while,” Keith said. 

~~ 

When the festivities were over and everyone had gone to bed, Lance crept back out into the main hall, the lights from the Christmas tree the only ones plugged in and lighting the interior in a soft glow. He sat down in front of the sofa on the floor, wrapped tightly in a throw blanket, and drew his knees up to his chin. 

Only a few minutes had passed when Keith came out, also wrapped in a blanket, a cup clutched in his hand. He started when he saw Lance on the floor. 

“You good?” he asked, setting the empty cup down on the side table by the sofa and sinking down onto the floor next to him. 

Lance hummed, nestling his chin between his knees. “Yeah. Just thinking.” 

“About Allura?” 

There was something in Keith’s tone, something almost bitter, and Lance allowed himself to look over at him for a moment, at the way his eyebrows furrowed, how he tried to look sympathetic. “No,” he said, low. “Well...kind of. But not...like that. Not for a long time now.” 

Keith blinked a few times, softening, lips parting. “Oh.” 

Lance shrugged and turned back to the tree. “I realized it a while ago. Months, even. Maybe a year. I don’t know. I just know that I...started feeling differently. To...” 

He swallowed and shut his eyes. “To someone else.” 

Keith shifted next to him. “Maybe I’m not the best-” 

“No, you are,” Lance promised. His heart pounded in his throat. “Do you remember the last time you visited our farm?” 

“October, yeah. For Halloween.” 

“Yeah. You were dressed up like a vampire,” Lance laughed. “Stereotypical. But Nadia loved it. And you were...so soft with her, with my whole family, and...” 

“Lance, what-” 

“And before that, when you came by for the Fourth of July, you helped my mom with all of the snacks and food. She raved about you for days,” he chuckled, his voice going quieter. 

“Lance...” 

“And...and every time, you’ve been there, you’ve listened to me talk and rant and you’ve comforted me and just...it hit me. Months ago, but I was so scared, I...” 

“Lance.” 

Lance finally looked up, eyes stinging, to find Keith watching him softly. His lips were parted, soft, and his eyes glittered in the low light. “What are you saying?” 

He managed a weak grin. “I thought that was obvious. Sorry if it’s...weird, or – or if you don’t want to be friends anymore, I can understand. Shiro said it would be fine, but-” 

“You talked to Shiro about this?” Keith asked, his voice startled. 

Lance nodded, staring up at the tree. “Yeah.” 

They fell silent for a moment, and then Keith scooted closer, so that they were pressed against one another. Lance stiffened, but Keith didn’t make any other moves. “I talked to Shiro about you, too,” he said after a long time. 

His skin was warm, the room dark, and Lance found himself leaning into him. “You did?” he asked, and he was surprised to find that he was surprised. 

Keith hummed under his breath and nodded. “Yeah. But...for years. Since the Garrison. The first time.” 

Lance sat straight up, his stomach turning. “The first time?” he whispered. 

Keith’s soft laugh permeated the room. “Yeah. Man, I’ve...I’ve been crushing on you since we were teenagers.” 

“But you...when I went to you about Allura, you were...” Lance was at a loss. 

“Yeah,” Keith confirmed, drawing his own knees up and mimicking Lance’s position. His chin set down on his crossed arms. “You were happy, and I...I wanted you to be happy. I think that’s why Shiro told you to go for it. He knew that I...I mean...” 

Lance moved his hand over, turning it so that his palm was lifted, his fingers relaxed and open. Keith hesitated for just a moment, and then slowly slotted his fingers between Lance’s. They curled around each other and Lance breathed out. His thumb slid over Keith’s knuckles, and he chuckled. 

“What?” Keith demanded, though his voice was gentle, like he was afraid if he was harsh Lance would let go. 

Lance shook his head. “I just...for a long time I was...I don’t know. Lost, I guess? I wasn’t sure...if I could move forward. But when I realized how much I...I mean...” 

“Just say it, you loser.” 

“I really like you,” Lance whispered, ducking his head. Keith’s hand tightened in his, and he sighed. “I think I liked you when we were teenagers, too, but it never...I mean, it never came to anything. And then...” 

“You fell for Allura,” Keith murmured, his voice a bit darker. 

“I did,” Lance said. His hand tightened further in Keith’s so that he couldn’t take it away. “I still...I mean I still love her. I know you guys do too. But it’s turned more into a fond, reminiscent way. And so those things I felt for you, forever ago....they’ve come back.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Keith hummed and leaned his head against Lance’s. “I can live with that.” 

They fell quiet again, watching the lights twinkle on the Christmas tree and Lance’s thumb caressing the back of Keith’s hand. “Is this okay?” Lance asked after a while, his voice soft in the still air. 

Keith snorted. “For as long as I’ve waited? Perfect.”


End file.
